


Every Little Thing

by Hazzie



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzie/pseuds/Hazzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LOUIS Tomlinson was supposed to live a normal life,but the was before-<br/>before he had a new neighbor, before he met the stranger, before he fell in love with a boy named HARRY EDWARD STYLES</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Late in the evening of my twenty second year, I figured that anyone’s life, no matter unremarkable, is destined for a miracle. Like I probably wouldn’t get hit by a car, or I’d win the lottery, or something. If you consider all the possible things, you’ll surely end up with one. I could’ve seen the earth break; I could’ve been best friends with an alien. But my miracle was different. My miracle was this: out of all the places in South Yorkshire and all the subdivisions in Doncaster, I get to live next door to Harry Edward Styles.  
It all started last month when the Styles family decided to move here from Cheshire, they said that their old house held a lot of bad memories and that they needed to start fresh. Well, that’s what my mum got from interviewing them. Apparently, my mum was very friendly especially to new neighbors, and if you’re new, expect a chin wag from her. And because of her friendliness, I always get dragged into things. “Louis! Could you come down here, please?” My mom called. I rushed down the stair case only to find out that the Styles are in my living room. The moment I saw them, I knew what was coming. “Lou! Love, this is the Styles family! Our new neighbors!” I smiled at them, and said “Welcome to Doncaster” and as I was about to go up to my bunk again, “Lou, look! They have a son that’s about your age! His name is Harry. Would you mind showing him around?” My mom gestured a hand towards a tall, slim boy with a mop of chocolate curls “Me?” I was looking at her with wide eyes. “Yes, love” I didn’t try to argue anymore because I know that if I do, she’d kill me. “Just let me grab my jumper” I sighed.  
As soon as we got out, I felt the air prick my skin: winter’s about to come. “The name’s Louis! Louis Tomlinson” I took my hand out to signal a hand shake. “I’m Harry…Harry Edward” he mumbled. I retrieved my hand because he wasn’t even looking at me when he introduced himself. Maybe he’s a shy guy? Or he’s bummed about the move? Or he’s just plain rude. The whole walk was quiet and awkward. Every time I try to bring up a topic, I’d just get defeated by the idea of him not wanting to be entertained. When we reached the nearest park, I suddenly broke the awkward silence, “So Harry Edward, how are you?” “I..uhmm..uuhhmm” He kept his head down all the time so I couldn’t really see his face. “Am I scaring you?” I frowned. “No!” He shot his head up. And by that, I was able to see a full view of his face. His eyes were bright green with little specks of gold, his jaw was perfectly sculpted, and his lips were in a slim line. I was absolutely awe-struck by his beauty. “I’m sorry. It’s just that I’m really nervous because I’m not used to having conversations with other people.” He sighed as he put his head back down as if trying to mentally beat himself up. “But why?!” I asked, “You’re beautiful! It’s like God hand made you!” I could see through his curls that he was blushing. “Do you like cupcakes? I know a shop that sells the best ones here in Doncaster” ,“Okay” he mumbled.  
As soon as we stepped into the bake shop, the smell of sweet frosting hit me like a bus. “Have a butcher at the menu and tell me what you’d like” I grinned at him. He awkwardly walked to the list of Today’s Specials. I still couldn’t believe someone as beautiful as him could be so shy and awkward. He came back a few minutes later “They’re too expensive and I’m skint right now.” He said. “Don’t worry, mate! I’ll take it in. I’m loaded today since my mum asked me to tour you! So what you’d like?” “The sweetcorn cupcake please” He smiled slyly. After a few moments, I came back to our table with tray of two cupcakes in hand. “Sweetcorn cupcake for you, mate, and triple chocolate for me. Bon a petit!” I chugged down my first bite of the cupcake and it was smashing. I looked at Harry Edward to see if he’s enjoying his little cake, he was taking heavy breaths as he chomped his own. Seems like he does enjoy it. “So Harry Edward, you didn’t answer my question earlier. How are you?” He froze a bit but relaxed when I gave him a little smile. “I’m okay... And it’s Harry, just Harry. Thanks for the cupcake by the way. It’s delicious” He replied. “Don’t mention it, just Harry!” I answered back, making him giggle.  
The rest of the day was spent with us, going to the park, exchanging numbers and walking back home. “I’ll call you later, yeah?” I asked. “Sure! Thanks for today mate! I had a lot of fun.” He gave me a cheeky grin, making his dimples show. My heart skipped a little. He was just so adorable. I waited for him to get inside his house before I walked into my own. “So, how’s the tour?” my mum asked, walking out to greet me with a kiss. “T’was great mum! I enjoyed it and it seems like he did too!” “That’s nice to hear, Lou! Now go and set the tables up, supper will be ready in a jiffy.” During that time, all I was thinking about was Harry. His eyes, his smile. I couldn’t wait to know him more. After supper, I went upstairs toppling onto my bed. I was absolutely knackered. I lay on my back thinking about how gorgeous Harry is. Then I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to call him. I grabbed my cell, dialed his number up. “Hello?” It was him. “Hey beautiful!” I looked out to my window hoping that it was him on the other side. “I’m not beautiful. Hey, is that you peeking from the window?” He asked and popped his head out “Yeah, I was hoping it was you on the other side, and I’m guessing I’m right.” He giggled a little making my heart skip. “You know, you’re my first friend.” “What!? Get out!” I was gobsmacked by what he said. How could I be his only friend when he’s so beautiful and kind!? “No one really liked me. No one tried to befriend me because I’m a freak and a queer.” He sounded a bit sad. “Shush! Don’t beat yourself down, love! You’re not a queer and a freak! You’re amazing!” I was quite shocked when I called him “love” but it felt so right. “Thanks, Lou. Thanks for trying and being my friend. Anyways, I’m going to sleep now. Today was very exhausting, but I enjoyed it!” He said. “Okay, Harry. Good night. Sweet dreams, yeah?” 

“Okay” He answered, smiling.

“Okay”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hi, Lou! Come in!” Harry gave me a cheeky grin as he opened the front door of their house. He heart just fluttered at the sight of him. “Hello, Harry Edward” I smirked. His house looks exactly like mine but only the furnitures are different. “Hello, Louis. Welcome to our home.” His mum came in from the kitchen. “Hazza, love, do show Louis your room.” “Hazza?” I smiled at him. “It’s my pet name. I know, it’s weird.” Harry’s cheeks were red from embarrassment. “I think it’s cute!” I exclaimed.  
“My room’s a little messy from the move but it can manage.” He said as he opened the door. It was covered in posters of The Beatles, Coldplay, Mick Jagger and loads more. This is the place where Harry keeps all his deepest secrets, his dreams. “I’m very privileged to have entered your room, Hazza” “What do you mean? And stop calling me ‘Hazza’ it’s weird” he grunted. “Oh nothing, Haz” I smiled. He didn’t seem to mind me calling him ‘Hazza’ or ‘Haz’ anymore because he pretty much let it go. I lay on his bed scanning through every inch of the walls, breathing in Harry. I can’t help but feel queasy whenever I think of him. He’s such a delicate flower, a sweet heart; he has everything I’m looking for in a person. “So Haz, what do you want to do today? Do you want to go to the carnival down town?” I sat up abruptly making my head a little woozy. “Uhmm..okay I guess.” By the looks of his eyes, I could tell he’s anxious again. “Briliant!” I exclaimed, got up and dragged him down the staircase. “Mrs. Styles? Can I take Hazza to the down town carnival?” I asked, not feeling any drop of shyness. “Go ahead, dear. Take care of yourselves!”  
While walking down the streets, I was hesitating on whether I should hold Harry’s hand. I want to but I’m too nervous. He’s just so beautiful, so precious. And with all the little confidence I had left, I just grabbed his hand and entangled my fingers to his long slim ones. I was nervous on how he would react, but as soon as he felt it, I saw him look at our joined hands and smiled. He smiled showing all his teeth and his one-sided dimple. My heart just exploded. Gosh he’s so adorable. I couldn’t help but smile back and he let out a small giggle. How could this boy not see how beautiful he is? By the time we reached the carnival, it was already crowded with people. “So what do you want to do, Haz?” I said, making my voice a bit louder so that he could hear me. “You choose, Lou!” “Alright then, follow me.” We cut through the crowd and I led him to the booths of the games. “You see that giant bear? I’m going to win that for you!” I exclaimed. I went over to the Balloon and Darts booth and asked “How many should I hit to win that lovely bear?” “You’ve got to hit 5 balloons, mate” The old man in the booth replied. “Alright then” I gave my payment in order for me to play, then took a deep breath as I threw to dart to the first balloon. “Not bad!” Harry commented. As I took the next dart, I was a feeling a bit confident, and with all my might, I threw it. It missed the balloon just a few centimeters away. “Damn!” I grunted. “Okay I take it back!” Harry giggled “Are you sure you can do it? I mean, we can do other stuff!” “Don’t question my dart throwing skills, Hazza!” I whined. After a few more throws and failures, I finally got it. “It’s for you, Haz!” I presented the bear. “Are you sure? You worked your arse for it, dummy!” He said, pushing the bear back to me. “Look, Hazza, whether you like or you like it, I’m going to give you presents and you better accept it, like this bear!” I pouted. I really wanted to show him how much I like him and this giant teddy bear is a great start for me. “Fine. But no expensive gifts, yeah?” He squinted his bright green eyes with a matching pointing finger as if he’s accusing me or something. “Yeah” I smiled. “Thank you, Lou-bear!” He kissed my cheek and hugged his giant stuffed bear, making him disappear into all the fluffiness.  
The night quickly drifted and we found ourselves laughing at each other’s’ back stories on the way home. “I’m very clumsy, I tell you! A month never passes by without me falling! My mum says it’s a curse because it’s only me in the family who’s clumsy!” He tried to control his laugh while I continued on the story. My eyes burned from tears and my tummy was aching because I kept on laughing. I could see Harry laughing hysterically. Maybe he’s imagining me falling? It made my heart flutter a little more. By the time we reached his house, our cheeks already hurts from all the laughing and giggling. “Thanks for tonight, Lou-bear! I really enjoyed it.” He whispered as he kissed my cheek and waved goodbye. I was dumbstruck by what just happened. Maybe falling isn’t so bad, because I’m starting to fall for him.


End file.
